Problem: In a circle, parallel chords of lengths 2, 3, and 4 determine central angles of $\alpha$, $\beta$, and $\alpha + \beta$ radians, respectively, where $\alpha + \beta < \pi$. If $\cos \alpha$, which is a positive rational number, is expressed as a fraction in lowest terms, what is the sum of its numerator and denominator?

Explanation: [asy] size(200);  pointpen = black; pathpen = black + linewidth(0.8); real r = 8/15^0.5, a = 57.91, b = 93.135; pair O = (0,0), A = r*expi(pi/3), A1 = rotate(a/2)*A, A2 = rotate(-a/2)*A, A3 = rotate(-a/2-b)*A; D(CR(O,r)); D(O--A1--A2--cycle); D(O--A2--A3--cycle); D(O--A1--A3--cycle); MP("2",(A1+A2)/2,NE); MP("3",(A2+A3)/2,E); MP("4",(A1+A3)/2,E); D(anglemark(A2,O,A1,5)); D(anglemark(A3,O,A2,5)); D(anglemark(A2,A3,A1,18)); label("\(\alpha\)",(0.07,0.16),NE,fontsize(8)); label("\(\beta\)",(0.12,-0.16),NE,fontsize(8)); label("\(\alpha\)/2",(0.82,-1.25),NE,fontsize(8)); [/asy]
It’s easy to see in triangle which lengths 2, 3, and 4, that the angle opposite the side 2 is $\frac{\alpha}{2}$, and using the Law of Cosines, we get:\[2^2 = 3^2 + 4^2 - 2\cdot3\cdot4\cos\frac{\alpha}{2}\]Which, rearranges to:\[21 = 24\cos\frac{\alpha}{2}\]And, that gets us:\[\cos\frac{\alpha}{2} = 7/8\]Using $\cos 2\theta = 2\cos^2 \theta - 1$, we get that:\[\cos\alpha = 17/32\]Which gives an answer of $\boxed{49}$.